The Quiet BadBoys will always Get you
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Dwayne/OFC.Sonya Emerson moves to Santa Carla with her Mom and brothers and falls for the Handsome yet Quiet Lost Boy..Rated M for Horror,Lang and sex.
1. Info

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

Name:Sonya Emerson

age:16

looks:Long curly Brown hair to lower back,Blue eyes,Curvy,D breasts,slightly pale skin,5'5.

Background:My Mom and Dad are getting a divorce and now that it's final Mom is taking my Older brother Michael,Me and my Little brother Sam to where she lived when she was my age which was Santa Carla.

Sam complains about moving to Santa Carla and wanting to move back to Pheonix and everytime he does I hit him in the back of his head..Michael does it too.Plus Mom keeps teasing me about getting a boyfriend and stop hanging with my brother.She keeps saying that she doesn't want a Beauty like me to go to waste being alone in the world.


	2. Welcome to the Murder Capital

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya.

* * *

_

Michael and I laughed as we saw Nanook cover his ears with his paws as Mom turned up some very bad music,

"Mom,please keep going!"Michael yelled over the music as she turned it down,

"Yeah,you're killing Nanook back here!"I told her as Nanook whimpered in agreement,

"Oh!What about this?"She asked,

'_I don't see any boogymen or nasty guys._'The radio played,

"Keep going."Sam said,

"Try switching the band."I told her and she did which wasn't the best idea,

"NIce choice Sonya."Sam cringed,

"Shut up."I said hitting him in the head,

"Would you two ever grow up?"Michael asked us,

"I will if she does."Sam told him earning another hit in the head.

Mom changed the station to some happy sunshine song,

"Keep going!"The three of us exclaimed to her,

"Wait,this is from my era!"She said back before singing,

"Groovin' on a Sunday afternoon!"Which was off-key,

"I know I know 'keep going'."She said as we were almost to the welcome sign,

"Thank God we're almost there."I said laying my head on Michael's shoulder like I always did when I was tired when we were younger,

"What's that small?"Sam asked,

"That's the Ocean air."Mom told him,

"Smalls like someone died."He said back.

"Now I know that last year hasn't been easy but..I think you're really going to like living in Santa Carla.Hopefully I'll be able to see my daughter with a boyfriend."She told us the last part to me making me blush as Me and Michael look behind the Welcome sign to Santa Carla to see on the back.

_Welcome to the Murder Capital of the World_

Then when I turn back around I'm licked in the face by Nanook

"EWW!Nanook!"I exclaimed,

"What happened?"Mom asked,

"Nanook licked me!"I told her as everyone laughed,

"Good boy Nanook."Sam said petting him,

"I'm blaming you if I get sick."I told him glaring before being hugged by Michael,

"Poor little Sonya has doggy germs."He said as if he was talking to a baby making me hit him in the arm as he laughed even harder.

We stopped for some gas and Michael and I were asking around for jobs,

"Nothing legal."was our awnser everytime.

We made it to Grandpa's and it was totally creepy..It could scare the crap out of Dracula!

"Total Texas Chainsaw Mass."I said looking at the craved trees and animals before seeing Grandpa laying down dead on the porch,

"Dad?"Mom asked kneeling down by his body,

"Think he's dead?"I asked,

"No he's just a heavy sleeper."She said back,

"If he's dead can we go back to Pheonix?"Sam asked before getting hit in the head by me and in the arm by Michael,

"Playing dead,and from what I hear doing a damn good job of it too."Grandpa said getting up hugging us.

Sam,Michael and I were picking our rooms and I saw Michael after picking my room walk in one to saw Sam laying out all his comics,

"Oh no no!This is my room!Grab your friends and get out."He told him laughing reaching for one of them but was stopped by Sam,

"Hey my way or the highway Bud!"Sam told him,

"Fine.I'll flip you for it."Michael told him then grabbed him by the leg and put him upside down,

"Yeah Mike!"He exclaimed before bitting him on the leg,

"OWWW!"Mike yelped letting him go and Sam ran and he ran after him,

"Very mature boys."I told him as he ran by and I followed only walking,

"Mom you gotta help me."Sam pleaded Mom as he got down the stairs and continued to run when he saw Michael and he jumped over the railing,

"Boys no running in the house!"She told them.

They stopped infront of where it looked like where Grandpa did his work,

"Talk about the Texas Chainsaw massacre."Michael said looking at all the soon to be stuffed animals making Sam and I laugh,

"Rules!"Grandpa snapped making look to the side to see him,

"We've got some rules around here."He told us.

Next thing we know we're by the refigretor showing us a shelf that has 'Old Fart' on it,

"Second shelf is mine.That's where I keep my root beers and my doulbe thick Oreo cookies.Nobody touchs the second shelf but me."He told us closing it and walking off.

I montioned for Michael and Sam to see the weeds growing in the window and acting like I was smoking it and they laughed before we followed Grandpa,

"There's another rule around here and I want you to pay close attention.Don't touch anything.Everything is exactly where I want it."Grandpa said,

"Grandpa..is it true that Santa Carla's the murder capital of the world?"I asked,

"There are some bad elements around here."He said back,

"Wait,let me get this straight.You're telling me that we've moved to the murder capital of the world?Are you serious Grandpa?"Sam asked,

"Well,let me put it this way,if all the corpses buried around her were to stand up all at once..we'd have of hell of a population problem."He told us as Mom walking in,

"Great Dad."She said before walking off,

"Now on Wednesdays..when the mailman brings the TV guide the label maybe a bit curled up and you may be tempted to tear it off.Don't!You'll only end up ripping the cover and I don't like that.And stay outta here."He told us closing the doors to his workshop but was stopped by Sam,

"Wait you have a TV?"He asked worried about his MTV,

"No I just like reading the Tv guide.You read the Tv guide you don't need a TV."He said back before closing the doors.


	3. New Friends and Bikerides

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

Later I had took a bath to relax before we went to the Boardwalk.Michael and Sam went to a Sax concert while Mom dragged me along with her to help her look for a job.On the way we saw a woman putting up a Missing person signs on one of the pole along the boardwalk,

"Hey Mom,why don't we try the Video store?"I asked her nodding towards '_Max's Videos_',

"Good pick Sonya."She told me as we walked to it and we stopped because we saw a lost little boy,

"Mommy?"He asked out as we kneeled infront of him when four guys about my age or abit older walked into the store,

"Are you lost?"I asked him and he nodded and I wiped away his tears,

"Why don't we go in here and find your Mom."my Mom told him leading him in the store as I followed and walked around knowing Mom would know what to do,

"Oh!I love your tank!"the Black girl behind the counter told me looking at my KISS tank top,

"Thanks."I said back smiling,

"You must be new to Santa Carla.I'm Maria."She told,

"Sonya."I said when the four guys from before walked to the both of us,

"Come to watch something boys?"I asked leaning against the counter,

"We only came to watch one thing."The curly blonde said before putting his hand on my thigh and sliding it up my leg.

I looked down at his hand and glared up at him then saw the pen beside me,

"Something tells me that this is not going to end well."Maria mumbled.

Then I quickly grabbed my pen and grabbed the neck of his shirt and held the point of the pen to his neck shoving him against the wall,

"Do that again and I'll cut off your wrist and shove it so far up your ass you'll feel it in your throat."I hissed at him and he gulped,

"O-okay."He stuttered,

"Good."I said in a sweet voice smiling and letting go of him and putting down the pen,

"Hey,you want to go for a ride with us?"The Platinum blonde asked,

"Let me ask my Mom."I told them walking towards her,

"Mom,is it okay if I go for a ride with them?"I asked her point towards them,

"The Native American one is cute.Yes,and I'll tell Michael to look for you when it's time to head home."She told me when they walked up behind me,

"Mom!"I whined slightly blushing,

"I thought I told you not to come in here anymore."The man Mom with talking to told them and they walked out not before the Blonde in the fishnet shirt did the 'OK' sign with his hand making me giggle.

I followed them to their bikes,

"We don't know your name sweetheart."The Platinum blonde said,

"It's Sonya."I told them,

"I'm David.That's Paul/_points at the Blonde in the fishnet_,Marko/_points to the one I threatened_/and Dwayne/_points to the Native American one_/."He told me,

"So which one do you want to ride with?"Paul asked,

"Please don't pick me.I don't want to almost piss my pants again."Marko said making me giggle,

'Since when do I giggle this much?!'I asked in my head,

"What about Dwayne?"Paul suggested,

"Huh?"I asked,

"What about Dwayne?You blushed when your Mom said he was cute so maybe you like him."Paul told me getting off his bike coming towards me,

"I hardly know him."I told him,

"Well..get to know him."He said back gently pushing me towards Dwayne's bike.

When I looked at him his Black Soulful eyes pierced right through me and I felt my face get warm,

"I knew it!"Paul exclaimed laughing,

"Shut up I'm cold!"I said back as a cool breeze went by,

"Then you better cuddle up with Dwayne to keep warm."Marko said laughing as well.

I look over to Dwayne to see he had his hand out for me to grab and I did and he helped me onto his bike,

"If your hands get cold you can put them under my jacket."He told me looking over his shoulder at me before we rode off.

* * *

_A/N:I'm sorry if some people got offended by the way I said Dwayne's eyes looked like but My Grandfather's eyes were the same shade of Brown being Italian and all so again I'm sorry._


	4. Moonlight Ride

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

We rode for an awhile and stopped when David picked up a girl my age with frizzy curly brown hair in Gypsylike clothes and a little boy with short reddish brown hair.The Gypsy girl got behind David while the little boy got behind Paul pouting because I was with Dwayne.Few steps away I saw my Brothers looking at the girl not noticing me,

'Oh thank goodness.'I sighed in my head as we went off again.

On the way to wherever we were going my hands started getting cold so I put them under Dwayne's jacket to feel his bare skin and my face get hot.

We made it to a cliff and the boys got off their bikes,

"You three stay here,we'll be right back."David told us before they walked off,

"Are you Dwayne's girlfriend now?"The little boy asked me,

"No..Why do you ask?"I asked him,

"I saw you blushing when you were behind him."He told me,

"You'll have to excuse him.I'm Star and this is Laddie."The Gypsy girl told me,

"I'm Sonya."I said back,

"Are you related to that guy with the curly brown hair and blue eyes that was following me?"She asked,

"Yeah,he's my big brother Michael and the boy with the dirty blonde hair in the bad clothes is our little brother Sam."I told her as the boys walked back looking a little wet as if they jumped in the ocean and tried to dry themselves off,

"Hey,you want to go get to know eachother?"Dwayne asked,

"Sure."I said back as we got on his bike and rode off.

We rode to the Merry-go-round and got on it,

"I haven't been on one of these since I was a kid."I said as we sat on one of the couple seats,

"Maria said you were new to Santa Carla..where are you from?"He asked,

"Pheonix,Arizona.My parents are divorced so my Mom took me and my brothers to live here with my Grandfather."I told him,

"What about you?"I asked him,

"I'm originally from Montona.Both of my parents are dead.My Mother was a Sioux Indian and my Father was Spanish so I was called the half-breed in my Mother's tribe."He told me when the ride stopped,

"Wow.Want to sit on the beach?"I asked and he nodded and we drove to the beach.

We sat on the beach and made eachother laugh and smile,

"I like your eyes."He said out of the blue,

"Really?"I asked looking over to him,

"Yeah.The light of the Moon makes them look bright and intense."He told me caressing my cheek,

"Thanks.I like your eyes too.They look so..mysterious."I said back.

He started to lean in for a kiss when,

"Sonya Emerson time to go home!"Sam yelled from across the beach breaking the moment,

"Sammy."I sighed pouting,

"Let me guess,your little brother?"He asked,

"Yeah.Atleast it wasn't Mic.."I was cut off,

"Sonya come on!"MIchael yelled when Sam didn't see me get up,

"That would be my big brother Michael."I told him getting up dusting off the sand as he got up and walked me to the boardwalk like a gentleman,

"See you tomorrow?"He asked,

"See you tomorrow."I said back smiling walking away with my brothers.

We made it to the car and Sam spoke,

"Who was that guy you were with Sonya?"He asked,

"Just a friend that I met at the Video store."I told him,

"Oh the Native American!I do hope you two date eachother."Mom said,

"What's his name?"Michael asked,

"Yes him.Mom,I love you and I respect your opinion,but you have to trust the fact  
that who I date is up to me.And his name is Dwayne,his friends names are David,Paul and Marko."I told them,

"Nexttime you see Dwayne tell him I like his jacket."Sam said,

"No problem,I'm seeing him tomorrow."I said,

"Oh no,you're not.I don't want my little sister to hang out with some guy in a Motorcycle gang."Michael said pissed,

"Oh yes I am,Mike he's a real nice guy when you get to know him.Just give him a God damn chance."I told him getting mad as well,

"Fine.But if he does something I'm beating the crap out of him."He said,

"Language!"Mom snapped.


	5. Racing to the Hudson's Bluff

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

For the past few days Michael has been picking up garage at the beach while at night I'm with the Lost Boys,that's what David calls his gang and having a great time...even though Michael disapproves.

/Dwayne's pov/

For the past few days Sonya has been hanging with us at night and it's been fun having another girl in the gang besides Star.One morning before we all went to sleep David thought of something,

"How would you guys feel if we invited Sonya to become one of us?"He asked,

"Finally a pretty girl to look at!"Marko exclaimed before getting hit in the arm by Paul,

"Don't talk about Little sister like that!"Paul snapped.

Paul and Sonya have been acting like brother and sister lately..Maybe it's because she reminds him of his sister when he was human,

"Are you sure Max would like it if we let a girl drink his blood from the bottle?"I asked him,

"Who said it was going to be Max's blood?What about yours?"He asked back,

"Why me?"I asked,

"Oh come on Dwayne!Don't tell me you've never heard how her heart pounds against that pretty chest of hers when she's around you?"Marko asked and I was silent.

"Take that as a yes."Paul said,

"Tonight..take her."David told me before going into his room as we all followed into ours.

/My pov/

Tonight I waited outside the Video store for the Boys as Michael went to get his leather jacket he's been saving up for to impress Star,

"Waiting for your boyfriend?"Mom asked popping her head next to me,

"He's not my boyfriend!He's just a friend!"I exclaimed blushing,

"Your blush says differently."Maria said listening in,

"Thanks a lot Maria!"I told her.

Then when Mom goes back in the store the Boys drive up and Laddie was behind Paul,

"Hey Chica."Dwayne said as I got on behind him,

"Hi."I said back smiling,

"Where are we going tonight?"I asked as the drove off,

"Maybe your big brother would like to race."David said,as we drove to where Michael was with Star and stopped,

"Where are you going Star?"He asked,stopping her from getting on Mike's bike,

"For a ride.This is Michael."She told him,

"Let's go."Michael said,thinking that he had won,

"Star?"David said,making her look at him and he had this look in his eyes that told her to get on his bike or she's dead..Two seconds later she was on his bike,

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?"He asked Michael,

"I can't beat your bike."Michael said,

"You don't have to beat me,Michael.You just have to try and keep up."He said back.

That's when Michael saw me trying to hide,

"Sonya,I thought I told you I didn't want you to hang with these guys anymore."He said,

"I know Mike,but I'm a big girl,I can make my own choices."I told him and Paul started to laugh.

Then we drove off onto the beach going down the stairs.The Lost Boys were laughing and howling like a pack of Wolves.

We got close to where the lighthouse was and I started to worry because Michael probably didn't know because he started going faster.


	6. The 'Lost Cave'

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

_A/N:I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and everything!They keep me writing!I'm sorry,I haven't updated for a long time!I've been busy!My family's thinking about moving so that's way!!Luv y'll!_

* * *

Michael rode ahead of David and all of us heading towards the cliff,

"Michael,stop there's a cliff!!"I yelled at him and he turning and skidded to a stop of the ground almost falling off the cliff.David and the rest of the boys stopped,

"What the hell are you doing?"Michael asked angrily,getting up going towards David punching his jaw,

"No!"Star exclaimed,from the back of David's bike,

"Michael!"I said,getting off Dwayne's bike,after he jumped off to help Paul hold Mike off of David.

Michael pushed Dwayne and Paul off,

"Just you!Come on!Just you!"Michael challenged David.David turned around with a smirk,

"Come on,just you."Michael said again glaring at David,

"How far are you willing to go,Michael?"David asked him,sneaking a peek at me as I walked up beside my Older brother.

Dwayne wanted me to walk with him as we all went into 'The Lost Cave' as Paul would like to call it,but Michael kept a sharp eye on me and kept me at his side with his arm protectivly over my shoulder,

"Mike,stop acting so overprotective.Dwayne won't hurt me."I hissed at him,glaring up at him,

"I don't care.Your my little sister,it's my job to watch over you."Michael said back.

Dwayne lite the torches in the cave as I pushed Michael's arm off my shoulder walking towards Dwayne as David told us,meaning Michael and me,the history of 'The Lost Cave',

"Not bad,huh?"David asked,

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago.Too bad they build it on the fault.In 1906..when the big one hit San Francisco..the ground opened up and this place took a header..right into the crack.Now,it's ours."David told us,

"So check it out,Mikey."Paul told him sarcasticly,lighting a cigerette as I giggled from what he said.

Dwayne smiled as I sat next to him on the slightly ripped couch,

"Marko..food."David told Marko and he walked out,

"That's what I love about this place.You ask,and then you get."David told Michael,walking around with him.

Paul passed by them and gave David the cigerette,

"Appitizer?"He asked Michael.Michael nodded and took a drag,

'Mom is so going to kill him.'I said in my head shaking it.

Few minutes later,Marko popped in with a box of Chinese,

"Feeding e and get it,boys..and girl."Marko said and when he saw me he added the girl,

"Thanks,Marko."I said,catching the box of Chinese,he threw after throwing Dwayne his,

"No problem,li'l sis."Marko said back,

"Li'l sis?"Michael asked,

"That's their nickname for me."I told him with a smile,

"Chinese.Good choice."David said getting his,before opening it up.

Paul sat beside me,so I was stuck between Dwayne and Paul,

"Guests first."David said handing the Rice to Michael,

"Oh no."He said,

"You don't like Rice?Tell me,Michael,how can a million Chinese people be wrong?"David asked him.

Michael took it and took a bite of the Rice,

"How are those Maggots?"He asked him,

"Huh?"Michael asked,

"Maggots,Michael.Your eating Maggots,how do they taste?"David asked again,as the boys laughed but I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Michael looked down at the container and spat the Maggots out of his mouth,making me laugh.He looked at the floor and saw Rice..not Maggots like David said,

"Leave him alone."Star said not liking what she was seeing.

David,Dwayne,Marko,Paul and I laughed hard,but David was the first to calm down,

"Sorry man.Here."He said handing the noodle to Michael.He looked and looked away disgusted making me and the boys laugh again,

"They're worms."Michael said,

"What worms?"David asked,looking down at it picking up some to eat,

"Don't eat.."Michael tried to tell him but David ate them,

"They're only noodles,Michael."David told him.Michael grabbed the container out of David's hand and looked at it to see noodles,

"Mike,I think you might need to borrow Grandpa's glasses."I said to Michael,only to duck when he threw the box of noodles at me,

"Shut up!"He said back,

"I was joking!Geez!"I said,still covering my head incase he decided to throw anything else,making everyone expect Star laugh.

David whispered something to Marko making him go off to get something.Few seconds later,he came back with a bottle of something making Star walk over to Michael with concern written on her face.David opened the bottle and took a swig of the Dark Red liquid.After pulling it away,he smirked at Michael,handing the bottle to him,

"Drink some of this,Michael.Be one of us."David told him,making me confused.

Michael got up,walked towards David and took the bottle,

"Michael,Michael."The boys chanted lowly,

"Don't!You don't have to,Michael.It's blood."Star told Michael,

"Yeah,sure."He said back drinking it,

"Bravo!"David exclaimed,making it echo through out the cave,as the boys cheered,

"You're alright,Michael.Michael!Michael!"David chanted as well only louder.

Paul,Dwayne and Marko got up and congratulated Michael and they had like a dance around the fountain.

After everything died down,I took the bottle from Michael,

"Can I have some?"I asked David,

"No/No!"David and Michael said in union,

"Okay!"I said back,putting the bottle on the table hard and stormed over to the couch and sat on it with a pout.

Michael made a move to come over by me,but Dwayne beat him.He sat by me and rubbing my back,he leaned over to whisper in my ear,

"I'll give you some later."Dwayne whispered in my ear,making me smile and him smile back,

"Sonya,stay here with Star and Laddie.It's time for the Boys and I show Michael a good time."David told me,

"Don't do anything stupid!"Michael exclaimed at me going up the stairs,

"Yes,mother!"I said back making the Boys laugh following Michael.


	7. Want some 'Wine?

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

_A/N:If Sex offends you..do not read past the necklace scene.I'll let you know when to read again._

* * *

David and the others came back,so I walked over,

"Where's Michael?"I asked,

"He went home.We told him that we'd bring you back tomorrow."Paul told me,side-hugging me,

"You get to sleepover,Sony."He continued smiling,making me smile back,

"But I have nothing to sleep in."I said,

"You can borrow one of Dwayne's shirts."Marko suggested,as I nodded.

Dwayne lead me to his room,and I saw that the decor was Native American,like Dream-catchers and animal skins blankets,

"Wow."I said breathless,sitting on the bed looking around,

"I take it you like it?"Dwayne asked,digging around for a shirt for me to sleep in,

"I love it.Some girls might not,because of the animal skins.But I find it exotic."I told him,when he handed me a black t-shirt,

"Found one."He said,as I took it from him,

"Thanks."I said,unfolding the shirt to see KISS on it.I looked at him with a small smile,

"I found it after you left the first night."He told me,looking at me as I stared back.

I looked away because there was something about his eyes that made me feel something.Something I never felt before.

"I'm going change,okay."I told him,walking to the bathroom that was connected to his room,

"Okay."I heard Dwayne say back.

I took a deep breath when I got in the bathroom closing the door,

"Calm down Sonya.He probably won't kiss you.Plus he's your friend so it'll be weird."I quietly told myself changing.The shirt was big but it only stopped mid-thigh and still covered alot.I walked back into the room to see Dwayne taking off his jacket for me to see his beautiful tan skin on his torso,

"Sorry."I said turning around blushing,I heard Dwayne chuckle,

"You can turn around now.I was just hot,so I took off my jacket."He told me,as I turned around,still red in the cheeks,

"You know,you promised me a sip of the Wine,David gave Michael."I said,with a small smile,

"Be right back."He said walking out the room.

_'Dwayne's pov'_

I walked out the room and found a glass cup by the fountain.I picked it up and saw no nicks on it,

"This'll work."I said to myself going to wash it out.

After washing it out,I found a knife and slit my wrist having it over the glass,letting my Blood pour into it.

I put the knife away as the wound healed,before heading back into my room.

_'Normal/my pov'_

I walked over to the bed and laid down on it,

"Mmm,so comfy."I said nuzzling into pillow,as Dwayne walked in and laid down next to me,

"My shirt looks good on you."He said,stroking my cheek with his index finger with a small smile giving me the cup with the other,

"Thanks."I said back,taking it and taking a sip,

"Whoa."I said from the taste,

"You okay?"He asked,

"I'm fine.Good wine."I told him before drinking the rest.

Dwayne took the cup and sat it on the nightstand as I noticed his necklace.

I was toying with the key and some of the feathers on it,

"What's the key for?"I asked looking up at him,

"It goes to my heart."Dwayne told me.Then he chuckled,

"And I know that was corny."He said as I giggled,

"Just a little."I said back.

After a few minutes of silence,Dwayne leans in and gently kisses me.Then he slowly pulls away,

"Sorry,I shouldn't have.."I cut him off by kissing him before pulling away,

"I don't mind."I told him as he leaned in and kissed me again.

Dwayne's hand was on my leg sliding up under the shirt,as we kissed.He started to left it up so I broke the kiss and he pulled it off,to reveal my black cami and underwear.

I looked down blushing,when he lifted up my chin for my Blue eyes to meet his Black soulful eyes,

"Don't be ashamed.You're beautiful."Dwayne told me,kissing my lips before going down my neck to my chest and back to my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck running one hand down his back and the other in his hair.His hands went up my cami and then I heard a rip and felt cold air on my back.

Smirking in the kiss,I started unbuckling and unzipping his jeans.Dwayne gently bit my lower lip with a small animalistic growl,as he pulled down my underwear and me pulling down his jeans.

I broke the kiss panting and saw the Dwayne still had on his underwear on.With a wicked smile,I pulled them down to see his aroused manhood.

Dwayne smirked before kissing me,going down my neck to my breasts,I moaned as he sucked.

I climbed on top of Dwayne losing all shyness,and straddled him and slowly impaled myself on him.Dwayne saw the pain in my face,kissed me and thrusted all the way in making me scream in the kiss.He rubbed my back knowing that I was in pain,

"The pain will go away."He whispered against my lips.

The pain went away as he moved inside me slowly,kissing my neck nipping at it.Moaning as he did,I lightly bit his neck making him growl again.

I moved my hips a little faster biting my lip in bliss,

"Ahh."I moaned,as Dwayne held on my hips moving with me,

"Sonya."Dwayne groaned thrusting up inside me.

I felt something spark inside me,like I was going to burst.

Dwayne rolled us over so that he was on top,and he moved faster in me groaning,

"Harder."I pleaded clawing his back.

He growled kissing where my neck and shoulder met,moving harder.

The feeling started going all over my body,as Dwayne's thrusts became rigid.

"Dwayne!"I screamed as I came,

"Sonya!"He growled coming with his face hidden.

_'Dwayne's pov'_

I kept my face hidden so Sonya doesn't get scared,

"Sonya!"I growled coming,before biting into her neck drinking her blood.

_'Normal/My pov and **now you can read!!'**_

I screamed in pleasure,thinking Dwayne was just toying with me and not hurting me.

He pulled away from my neck,bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth as I gasped for breath,

"This'll help."He told me,as I lightly sucked on the wound.He pulled away when I finished and moved his manhood out of me,to lay next to me.

Dwayne leaned in and gently kissed me,helping me sit up as he grabbed the shirt he gave me,

"Put this on so the others won't see what's mine."Dwayne told me helping me put it on since I was a little weak,

"Thank you."I said nuzzling into his chest as he covered us with the sheets,

"Techihhila."He said back kissing the top of my head,as we fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N:I know,I'm bad when it comes to sex scenes and I'm sorry._


	8. Mood Swing

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see that I was back in my room at Grandpa's,

"How'd I get back here?"I asked outloud,before Sam walked into my room,

"Sonya,time to get up."Sam said,opening the blinds leting the sun in,making me cover my eyes with my hand,

"What time is it?"I asked,grabbing a pillow and putting it over my face,

"Two o'clock.Mike just woke up.Whoa."Sam said taking the pillow off,

"What?"I asked groggy,

"You look like shit."He told me,making me flip him the finger,

"You and Mike love doing that to me."Sam said,making me smile.

I sat up in the bed,looked down and saw,that I was still wearing Dwayne's KISS shirt,

"That's a new shirt.Where'd you get it?"Sam asked seeing it,

"Dwayne gave it to me."I told him,before him laugh,

"Dwayne and Sonya sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Sam sang before I hit him with my pillow,

"Shut up,Sammy!'I exclaimed at him,as he yelled from me hitting him.

Then Michael walked in with his sunglasses,

"What happened?"He asked,

"Sam was teasing me!"I whined to Michael,

"She was hitting me with a pillow!"Sam said as his voice cracked as it went a little high.

Michael smiled,

"Calm down,you two."He said,walking over and sitting on my bed,

"We're stuck here with Grandpa tonight.Mom's going out on a date with Max."Michael told us,

"The owner of the Video store?"Sam asked,

"Yeah.When I first met the Boys,I saw him talking to Mom.It was the first time,I've ever since Mom blush and be shy."I said to them.

I reached under my pillow and felt a piece of paper,confused,I pulled it out to see my name on it,

"What's this?"Sam asked snatching it out of my hand,

"Give it back,you brat!"I exclaimed,jumping out the bed chasing him around the room,as he read it,

"Sonya,you are the ugliest girl,I've ever met!I never want to see you again.Signed,Dwayne!"Sam told me,

"You better be joking!"I told him grabbing his wrist hard and snatching the note back,pushing him away,

"Ow,Sonya.I'm sorry,geez."Sam said rubbing his wrist.

Then after realizing what I did,my eyes turned sad,

"I didn't mean to,Sam.I'm sorry."I said to him,as he nodded,

"I know.I didn't mean to make it sound like that was what he wrote."He said back.

I smiled before ruffling his hair,

"Watch the hair!"He exclaimed,trying to slap my hands away,making Michael and I laugh.

Michael and Sam left my room after the laughfest,so after making sure they were gone,I read the note.

_'Letter'_

_Sonya,_

_You are the most beautiful girl,I've ever seen.You are so beautiful while you were asleep,I didn't want to wake you.Before the sun came up,Paul and I brought you home,so your family wouldn't worry about you._

_Signed,_

_Dwayne._

_'End Letter'_


	9. The Wind blows

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

Nighttime came faster then I thought.Michael and I walked into the kichten to see Grandpa getting ready to go out and Sammy making a sandwich,

"Have a big date tonight,Grandpa?"Michael asked,leaning against the counter,as I sat on the stool by the island,

"I'll drop off some of my handiwork to the 'Widow' Johnson."Grandpa told him,grabbing something but I couldn't see what,

"What'd you stuff for her?"Michael asked,

"Mr.Johnson?"I asked,jokingly.

Grandpa looked at Michael and I weird,

"See you three later."He mumbled walking out.

Once we all heard the door close,Sam spoke,

"That wasn't funny,you two."Sam told us.

Few seconds later,we heard Grandpa's car beep its 'Dukes of Hazzard' horn,making Sammy laugh.

"I'm gonna make you two sandwiches."Sammy said,making Michael take off his sunglasses,

"Don't bother."Michael told him,

"Plus,I'm not hungery."I told him as well,

"Lose the earring,Michael.It's not you.It's diffently not you."Sam said with a weird face,

"Piss off."Michael said back,before messing with the earring,

"All you do is give additude lately.You watching too much 'Dynasty'?"He asked again.

Suddenly we heard motorcycles revving their engines and saw lights coming through the windows,

"What the hell?"Michael and I asked,as the wind picked up coming through the windows.

Suddenly,I walk out the room into the living room after seeing the lights go towards that way,as Michael followed as human-made howls come from the bikes.

_Sonya.._

I heard my name being whispered in the air.

_Sonya.._

Michael and I walked over to the door,

"Michael,Sonya,don't open the door!Don't!"Sam exclaimed but when Mike opened it..they had vanished.

Nothing but the wind blowing the leaves outside as I closed the door,

"What's going on?"Sam asked us,

"Go take your bath."I told him,as he nodded and went upstairs.


	10. Changing and Scaring Sam

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

As Sam took his bath,Michael stayed down stairs,

"Mike,you'll be okay,if I leave you down here?"I asked him,walking up the stairs,

"Yeah,go ahead.Don't let me get in the way of your date with Edgar Allen Poe."Michael told me,making me giggle.

I smiled walking the rest of the way.When,I got in my room I noticed the window was open,

"I thought I had locked that thing."I told myself closing it back.

I turned around to see the key from Dwayne's necklace laying on my pillow and another note by it.

_'Note'_

_Sonya,_

_I want you to have this key,so if something should tear us apart,you will have a piece of me with you.._

_Love,_

_Dwayne_

_'End Note'_

I smiled blushing after reading the note.I looked down at the key,picked it up and put it around my neck.

I walked over to my books and grabbed my 'Poems of Edgar Allen Poe' book,when I felt a pain in my chest,making me fall to the floor,dropping the book moaning in pain.

Suddenly,I heard a heart pounding,it wasn't mine,nor Michael's..it was Sam's.

I got up,walked out my room towards the bathroom,where Michael was walking up the stairs to.

We got to the door and panted.I bit my lip,suddenly hungery.But not for normal food..for Blood.

Michael opened the door for us to see Sam ducking under the water,with Nanook barking and growling at us.

I licked my lips with a smirk on my face and a hungery look in my eyes.

Nanook ran and jumped on us,making us fall down the stairs and the door close.

When the three of us made it to the bottum,Nanook bit Michael's hand and mine.

"Mike?Sonya?"We heard Sam ask,coming out the bathroom,

"Are you two there?Nanook?"He asked again getting down the stairs.

When he got down the last one,Nanook come by him as he turned the light on to see Michael and I holding out bitten hands,

"Michael,Sonya,what happened?"Sam asked,

"Nanook..."Michael and I said,

"What about Nanook?What did you two do to my dog,Assholes?"He asked,

"Nothing.I don't hurt him."Michael said,

"He bit us.This is our blood."I finished,getting up as Michael did the same,

"Why did he bit you two,huh?What did you do to him?"Sam asked again.

Michael and I walked over to Sam,

"He was protecting you."Michael and I said in union once more.Sam looked over our shoulders and got scared,

"Look at your reflections in the mirror."He told us.

We turned around to the mirror and saw that we were transparent execpt Sam,

"You're creatures of the night.Just like out of a comic book"Sam said,before running off to the stairs and turning around,

"You're vampires.My own brother and sister,goddamn shit-sucking vampires!Wait till Mom finds out!"Sam told us running off to his room with Nanook,

"Sammy,wait!Sam!"Michael exclaimed running after him,as I followed,

"Stay back!"Sam said,

"Just let us talk-Wait a minute!Sam!"I exclaimed,as we chased Sam to his room but he locked it,

"Stay away from me,Mike,Sonya!"Sammy told us,as we pounded on the door,

"Sammy,open up!"I yelled,pounding the door one last time,

"No!"He said back.

Michael stormed off to his room and I walked off to mine,laid on my bed and tried to relax and ignore the pain in my chest as it came back.As it went away,I began to fall asleep.

I woke up to hear Michael screaming and Sam yelling.I jumped out the bed,ran out my room to Sammy's and knocked on the door,

"Sam,where's Michael?!"I asked,

"He's/I'm outside the window!"Sam and Michael exclaimed in union,

"Sammy,let me in!"I told him and he did but backed away from the door fast,

"Your my little brother,I'm not going to hurt you."I told Sam calmly and he nodded shakingly.Then their was a knock on the window,

"Hello,I'm still out here!"Michael told us,making us torun around,rush to the window and pull him in,

"Thank you.Thank you."Michael said,as I closed and locked the window,

"We've got to stick together,okay?"Michael told us and we nodded,

"What about Mom?"Sam asked,

"How did Mom get into this?"I asked,

"I called her and told her to come home."Sam said,making me hit him,

"You know she's on that date with Max!"I told him,

"Just don't tell her anything."Michael told him,

"I don't know,Mike.It's not like getting a D in school."Sam said,not wanting to lie to Mom.

Then we heard her car pull up and her voice,

"Sam!Sam!"She yelled.

I grabbed Sam by his robe and pushing him toward the door,

"Go!Cover us up!"I whispered to him,pushing him,

"I'm going!"He whispered back going out the door.

I sat on the floor,rubbing my head sighing,

"How did this happen to us?"I asked Mike,

"Don't know."Mike said back,before getting up,

"Where are you going?"I asked,

"Going to see Star.You can come if you want."He said,

"Let me change my shirt."I told him running to my room through the bathroom to change out of my bloody shirt.


	11. Love You to Death

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

Michael and I climbed out the window to the garage to get his bike.Michael pushed it out the garage as Grandpa was driving up.I got on behind Michael before he rode off.

Michael was heading towards the boardwalk but I knew he was going to pass it,

"Drop me off here."I told him,making him slow to a stop,

"Where are you going,now?"He asked,

"I'm going see Dwayne."I told him,before walking away,

"Sonya,get back here!"I heard Michael yell at me but I didn't turn around.

Few seconds later,I heard his bike ride off.

I walked along the boardwalk for a while before seeing Dwayne and Paul.David and Marko probably left them,

"Hey boys."I said,walking up to them,

"Hey,li'l sis."Paul said,hugging me,

"I see you got my gift."Dwayne said,looking at the key,

"I love it."I told him,smiling.

Dwayne leaned in and kissed me gently,

"Glad you like it."He told me with a small smile.

Then Paul nearly tackled us,

"Aren't you two cute!"He told us,making Dwayne glare at him through the corner of his eye,

"Paul,I think you should go before Dwayne kills you."I told him,

"Good idea."Paul said,before kissing my cheek,

"See ya!"He said,before walking off.

Dwayne gently took my hand and lead me to the beach,

"Dwayne..what was in that Wine you gave me last night?"I asked him,curious,

"Nothing.Why do you ask?"He asked back,trying to cover something,

"No.Tell me the truth."I told him,walking infront of him stopping him,

"Tell me why Michael and I almost killed Sam tonight?Tell me why,I've been having these craving for Blood?I don't care what you tell me,I just want to know."I said.

Dwayne sighed before taking my hand again,

"Let's go under the docks for privicy."He told me,before we walked over under the docks.

I sat on the sand as Dwayne stayed standing,

"I know,you think I'm going Crazy but I'm not."He told me,

"Okay.Go on."I said,making him take a deep breath,

"I'm a Vampire and that Wine I gave you wasn't Wine..it was my blood.I turned you into a Half-Vampire.You don't become Full until your first kill."Dwayne told me,

"Whose Blood did Michael drink?Yours?"I asked him calmly,

"No,the head vampire's blood."He said,sitting next to me,

"David?"I asked,confused,

"Not him.The person that turned him centuries ago."He told me,

"What about Marko and Paul?Are they Vampires too?"I asked him,

"Yes.You're not afraid of us now,are you?"Dwayne asked me,making me smile,

"No.I love you and Paul's like a brother to me.David and Marko are great to me.I would never be afraid of you guys."I told Dwayne,before kissing him gently as he kissed back.

Dwayne broke the kiss and stroked my hair with a smile,

"Techihhila."Dwayne told me,

"What does that mean?"I asked him,remembering that he said that after we made love last night,

"'I love you' in my Native language."He said,making me smile,

"Techihhila too."I told him,making him chuckle.

Dwayne stood up and keld his hand for me to take,

"Why don't we head back to the Cave?"He asked,

"Okay."I said back,taking his hand as he helped me up.

We walked to his bike,

"You know how to ride a bike?"Dwayne asked,

"Yeah."I told him,

"A motorcycle?"He asked again,

"Michael has one and I take every once and a while,so yeah.Why?"I asked,

"No reason."He told me,as he got on his bike and helping me on behind him,

"Hold on."Dwayne said,riding off fast making me giggle.

We got to the cave and Dwayne helped me off his bike before getting off hisself.

We walked into to see Star sleeping with Michael behind her,

"Oh God.."I moaned in disgust,since Michael and Star were naked under the sheets,

"Come on."Dwayne told me,lightly pushing me to his room,making me giggle slightly.

I got in his room first,before he disappeared and reappeared with Paul's rock-box,

"What are you doing?"I asked him,as he closed the door and turned on the box,

"Trying to set the mood."He said back,making me smile as 'Love you to Death' by Type O Negative came on.

(Me:I know that song didn't come out in the 80s but it goes with the chapter!)

Dwayne lite the candles in the room as the first verse filled the air.

_In her place one hundred candles burning,  
As salty sweat drips from her breast._

I pulled off my shirt and Dwayne came over to me and licked between my breasts making me bit my lip,as I took off his jacket and lightly clawed his back making him growl.I pulled him onto the bed and got up and did a small dance,while taking off my jeans.(Me:Think Shakira.)

_her hips move and I can feel what they're saying, swaying,  
They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get... yeah._

Dwayne growled again before grabbing my waist and pulling me onto the bed,putting himself on top,

"_Black lipstick stains her glass of red wine,  
I am your servant, may I light your cigarette?_"Dwayne sang that part into my ear,as he took off my bra and underwear.

I kissed his neck,lightly licking and nipping him.

_Those lips smooth, yeah I can feel what you're saying, praying,  
They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get... yeah._

I looked up at him,while unbuckling his jeans pulling them down along with his boxers,to reveal his aroused manhood.

"_I beg to serve, your wish is my law,  
Now close those eyes and let me love you to death._"Dwayne sang again,before kissing me as he thrusted inside me,making me moan.He moved inside me slowly before going a little more faster.

_Shall I prove I mean what I'm saying?  
Begging,  
I say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get.. yeah._

_Let me, love you to...  
Let me, love you to death._

_To death._

_Let me, love you to...  
Let me, love you to death._

_To death._

I moaned as the pressure in my lower stomach got more intense,as Dwayne groaned going harder.

_Am I good enough for you?  
Am I good enough for you?_

_Am I?  
For you?  
Am I?  
For you?_

_Am I good enough  
For you?_

"Dwayne!"I screamed in pleasure,as I came before biting his shoulder drinking some of his blood,

"Sonya!"Dwayne groaned as he came inside me,before biting my shoulder drinking some of mine.

We pulled away from eachothers shoulders,licking our lips,as Dwayne pulled out of me to lay beside me,

"Am I?"Dwayne asked me,slightly panting,

"What?"I asked,confused still in a daze,

"Good enough for you?"He asked again,

"Too good."I told him,before kissing him softly as he kissed back.

We pulled away from eachothers lips and I cuddled against his chest,as Dwayne stroked my hair before we both soon fell asleep.


	12. Visions

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

_'Dream'_

_I saw Marko,Paul,Dwayne and David hanging upside down,when Marko gets stabbed through the heart with a Stake._

_Then,I saw Paul pushed into a tub of Holy Water._

_Then,Dwayne shot by an arrow into a stereo system._

_Then,David impaled by antlers._

_'End Dream'_

I shoot up in the bed panting in a cold sweat.I turned to Dwayne and smiled to see that he was all right,

_'He's so beautiful..'_I said in my head,as my finger lightly caressed his strong chest.

Suddenly Michael walked in,

"Sonya,what are you doing here?"He asked me,walking over to my side of the bed,

"Mike,go home,I'm fine here."I tried to tell him,but he started grabbing my clothes,

"Get dressed."Michael told me,before walking out.

I sighed as I got out of bed and put on my bra and underwear.

I looked down at the hand Nanook had bitten and it didn't hurt like it did before,

so,I took off the bandage to see that it had healed,

"Wow."I whispered,before putting on the rest of my clothes.

I walked to the door,but turned around to Dwayne and walked back over to him and lightly kissed his cheek,before walking out the room closing the door.

I walked into the cave to see Michael walking back from Star,

"Have fun?"I asked him,

"Didn't go the way I planned but yeah.You?"He asked back,

"Yup."I told him,walking out the cave enterence as he followed.

Michael rode the both of us back home and as we walked to the door to go in,Mom was outside waiting for us,

"Hi."She said smiling,

"Bye Mike."I said but,

"Come back here,Sonya.I need to talk to both you and Michael."Mom said,and Michael and I walked over to her,

"Aren't we friends,anymore?"She asked,

"Sure."Michael said,

"Sure?Does that mean we are or?"She asked,before taking a sip of her coffee,

"We are."I told her,as she put it down,

"Then let's act like friends.Let's talk."Mom told us.

Michael and I didn't say anything,

"Michael,take off your glasses and Sonya,get your out of your face."She told us.

Michael took off his sunglasses and I put my hair behind my ears,out of my face.But,we wouldn't look at her,

"Michael,Sonya,look at me."She told us,and we looked at her for a second,

"If there's a girl and a boy-"Mom said but I cut her off,

"We're tired,Mom."I told her,

"We could talk about-"She was cut off again,only by Michael,

"We're tired."He told her,again,

"We can talk about anything you want to talk about."Mom told us,

"We have more serious things on our minds right now besides girls/boys and school.The things we're dealing with are.."Michael and I said in union but her cut off,

"Things I wouldn't understand?"She asked.

Michael and I walked off into the house.I bit my lip because I couldn't stand the thought of hurting Mom.

When we walked in,Grandpa and Sam looked up from what they were doing in the kichten and stared at us,

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who got lucky last night."Grandpa said with a smile,making me smile small,

"Did you two take care of everything?"Grandpa asked us.

We just walked away upstairs to our rooms.

The Sun had just went down,when Michael knocked on my door,

"Come in."I called out,and Michael walked in wearing his jacket,

"Put your jacket on,we're going out."He told me,

"Where?"I asked,getting out the bed and putting on my dark Blue denim jacket,

"We're going pay your 'Boys' a visit on the boardwalk."Michael told me,as we walked out the room to see Sam closing his door,down the stairs to see Mom cooking,

"Michael,Sonya,Max is coming to dinner.I'd like you both to meet him."Mom told us,

"I met Max when we went about that little Boy.Tall guy with glasses."I told her,

"Plus,we can't.we have plans."Michael said,before we both walked off,

"Things are going to change around here when school starts."Mom told us,when we got to the door.

Michael opened the door to see Max,

"Hi.How are you doing?You must be Michael,right?"Max asked,

"And you must be Max."Michael said back.

"Right."Max said,holding his hand out for Michael to shake but he didn't,

"Well,you're the man of the house...and I'm not coming in until you invite me."Max told us,

"You're invited."Michael told him,

"Thanks very much.Hello,Sonya."Max said coming in,

"Hey and bye Max."I said back,walking out the door with Michael.


	13. Connections

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

We got to the boardwalk and Michael stormed off without,which I had to jog to keep up with him,

"Mike,wait up!"I told him,but he didn't listen.

He found the Boys and grabbed David by his jacket coller,

"Where is she?"He asked him,as David let smoke from his cigerette out into Michael's face,

"Hey there,Sonya."Marko said,as Dwayne kissed my cheek,

"Hey,Michael leave David alone."I told him,

"Relax sis.David can handle this."Paul told me,putting his hands on my shoulders,

"Take it easy,Michael."David told him,

"Where's Star,David?"Michael asked back,

"If you ever want to see Star again..you better come with us,now."David told him,as Michael let him go.

I rode on Dwayne's bike as he followed David to some small place where some people where having a bonfire.The Lost Boys stopped their bikes and got off and walked over and climbed into a tree near the bonfire,

"Michael,Sonya,over here."David told us,making us walk over to the tree and climb on a brench sable enough for the two of us,

"You don't want to miss this."He told us.

I looked up to where Dwayne was and saw him looking down at me.He smiled making me smile back,

"Initiation's over.Time to join the club."David told us,keeping his face hidden in the shadows and as did the others,before bringing his face into the light for us to see Golden eyes with Red in them and fangs in his mouth.

The others started laughing,so I looked around and saw they all had the same look..Golden-red eyes with fangs.

Suddenly,they flew over to the People having the bonfire and began slaughtering them.

Seeing the Blood made me want to join them,but killing innocent people,I couldn't do.

Michael rolled down the Sand dune while screaming,

"Mike!"I exclaimed,running after him.

The Lost Boys finished their feast,before walking over the sand dune to see us,

"So..now,you know what we are.Now,you know what you are.You'll never grow old.And you'll never die.But you must feed."David told us,before wiping some of the blood off his face and chuckling as the others joined in.

I ran off.

Then Dwayne appeared infront of me making me fall on the ground,

"You said you weren't afraid."Dwayne told me,

"I know what I said..but if it means to survive on Innocent people's blood?I can't do it."I said back,as he crouched down infront of me,

"That's it.They're not innocent."He said,

"Most of them are."I told him,before getting up and walking towards Michael's bike,

"Where are you going?"Dwayne asked,

"Home,I need to clear my head."I said back and Michael walked over,got on the bike and rode off with me on it.

We got home,and appeared in Sam's room,to see him in his closet.When he closed it,he screamed,

"I know what I am now,Sam."Michael told him,

"Don't kill me Mike,Sonya.I'm basicly a good kid so don't kill me.I can help you two.Just tell me who the head Vampire is.I thought it was Max but I was wrong.Just work with me and I can help.You two will be okay."Sam told us,

"Dwayne said,that it was the person that made David and I have no idea who it could be."I said back,before hearing a female voice yell,'_Michael!_'.

We all ran over to the window and opened it to see Star on the ground looking up at the window,

"That's the girl from the boardwalk.Is she one of them?"Sam asked,

"I have to talk to you.Can I come up?"Star asked,looking around,

"No!"Michael told her,before turning to Sam,

"You shut the window and lock your door."Michael told him,before walking off.

Suddenly Start appeared infront of Sam,

"She's one of them!And don't tell me it doesn't make her a bad person,Mike!"Sam exclaimed,before hiding under his covers on his bed,almost making me laugh.

I sat on the foot of Sam's bed to watching,

"You know where David took us tonight,don't you,Star?"Michael asked,

"Who's David?"Sam asked,

"Yes,and it's my fault.You would've not met me,if I hadn't liked you...I tried to warn you."Star told Michael,

"It was that night in the cave,wasn't it?It wasn't Wine they gave me,it was blood.It was David's blood."Michael said and Star nodded,

"You drank someone's blood?Are you crazy?"Sam asked,

"I'm just like David now,Star."Michael told her,

"No,you're not.Neither is Sonya.You two are just like Laddie and me.We're not them-"Star was cut off,

"Until you make your first kill!"Sam exclaimed,

"Why didn't you kill me last night?"Michael asked,

"You were supposed to be my first.That's was David wanted."Star told him,

"Michael was your first,but not the way David wanted."I said,

"But I couldn't,Michael."Star continued,

"Why?Because you cared so much about me?"Michael asked,

"Yes,I do."Star said,stroking Michael's cheek.

Michael pushed her hand away and she looked down.

I got up,

"What are you doing here?What do you want from us?"I asked her,and Star looked up,

"I wanted to tell you both that it's not too late for you.But for me,it gets harder and harder to resist.I'm weak."Star said,looking away when she said that last part,but Michael grabbed her and forced her to look at him,

"Why did you come here tonight,Star?"Michael asked,

"I was hoping you would help Laddie and me."Star told him,as a tear fell down her cheek.

Michael chuckled and pushed her away turning around.

Star flew out the window,making us all turn around and go towards the window,

"Star!"Michael exclaimed,

"Don't kill anybody,until we get back to you!"Sam told her,before running over to his phone,

"What are you doing?"I asked him,

"I've got connections."Sam said,while dialing the number.


	14. No,Dont!

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

_'Dwayne's pov'_

I sighed as we walked back into the cave,and fell out on the couch rubbing my head,

"What's wrong,Dwayne?"Marko asked,

"I fucked up."I told him,

"With Sonya?"Paul asked,

"Of course,Sonya."I snapped,before continuing

"When I told her everything,last night.I thought she would accept it,but that stabbed me in the back."I sighed,

"She'll come around."David said,

"Plus,I guess taking both her and Michael to the kill wasn't the best idea either."Paul admitted,since it was his idea.

I growled at him and he shut up before he would say anything else,

"We're going to hang to sleep,tonight?"Marko asked,trying to lighten the mood,

"Yeah.Sun's rising,we should head in."David told us,before turning around going to the cavern himself.

I got up and sighed,knowing that I messed up..big time.

_'Normal/Sonya's aka my pov'_

Michael and I stayed in Sam's room for the night to the next morning when his friends,he called,would come,

"So,tell me who these guys are again?"I asked Sam,

"Alan and Edgar.The Frog Brothers,they work at that comic book store,I've been going to."Sam told me,before someone knocked on the front door.

Sam ran downstairs to get it as I helped Michael,

"Mike,Sonya,they're here!"Sam told us,when we got to the top of the stairs to see two boys with Sam.One with black hair and the other with mousy brown hair with a Blue headband tied to his head,

"She's hot."The black haired one said,looking at me,

"For a vampire."Blue headband said,making me glare at him,

"Be nice everybody.Mike,Sonya,these are Edgar and Alan Frog."Sam introdused us,and they just grunted nodding at us.

Then,we got in Grandpa's old car with Michael driving,

"Hey Grandpa!Mind if we borrow your car?!"Sam asked,but Michael didn't wait for an awnser and drove off.

Michael got to the Cliff and turned off the car,as Edgar,Alan and Sam got out and Michael and I got out slowly since we were in the sun,

"I don't want you going down there."Michael told Sam,

"Im going."Sam said back,being hard-headed as I watched the Frogs do a 'weapons check',

"Look,this isn't a comic book,Sammy.These guys are brutal killers."Michael said,

"So are the Frog brothers."Sammy told us,making as all turn aound to see them acting like brothers,

"Who'd you two rather go down there with you?Them or me?"Sam asked,

"If something happens down there,I won't have the strength to protect you."Mike said,

"This time,I'll protect you.Even if you are a Vampire,you're still my brother."Sam told him,before walking started walking over to the steps to go down,

"Listen,just so you know.If you try to stop us,or vamp out in anyway.I'll stake you without thinking twice about it."Edgar told us,making Michael and I looked at him weird,

"Chill out,Edgar."Sam told him,

"Okay."Edgar said,before him and Alan went down first,

"Where did you say you met these guys?"Michael and I asked in union,as we walked the steps.

We got down into the Cave,when Michael saw the boys about to stake Star,

"Don't!Don't you touch her!"Michael told them,

"Come on,Vampires have such a rotten temper."Edgar said,before running off with Alan following him.

Sam followed the boys,so I decided to go with them to keep a eye on Sam.

They had found a hole,so they started to climb into it,

"Sam,be careful."I told him,

"Yes,Mother."He said back,before,

"Ow!"He yelped,when I 'accidentially' stepped on his foot,

"Opps."I said back,following him,

"Ugh!Flies!"Alan exclaimed,hitting himself in the face killing some,

"We're on the right trail.Flies and Undead go together like bullets and guns."Edgar told Sam,making me shake my head.

We got to a small Cavern,and I smelled something,

"What's that smell?"I asked,

"Vampires."Edgar told me,before him and Alan ran off.I grabbed Sam catching up with them.

Then we got to a bigger cavern,and I rubbed up and down my arms cold,

"It's freezing in here."Sam said,

"Come on,boys,it looks like a dead end.Let's head back."I told them,not wanting my first ever real Boyfriend and Friends to get hurt,

There must be coffins in here somewhere."Edgar said,determined,

"There's nothing here."Sam told them.

Then Alan flashed a light up and screamed.Sam and Edgar looked up and screamed as well,I looked up and my eyes went wide.

Marko,Paul,Dwayne and David were upside down,

_'Just like in my dream..'_I said in my head,knowing what was going to happen,

"Let's get out of here..Now."I told them,turning around to the hole we came through.

Unknown to me Edgar and Alan were climbing something to get to Marko,

"First come..first staked."Alan said,

"What was that?A little vampire humor?"Sam asked,

"Good night,Blood-sucker."That sentence caught my attention.

I turned around to see Edgar about to stake Marko,

"NO,MARKO WAKE UP!"I screamed,running over to stop Edgar when he stabbed Marko.

I span around with my back facing them,not wanting to see the scene.

I turned back around when I heard the others wake and yell when they saw their brother staked,I looked up and saw Dwayne,Paul and David looking at me,with anger and hurt in their eyes as mine were filling up with tears slowly.One tear fell from my cheek as Marko's body fell to the floor,

"You're dead meat!"David exclaimed pointing at the boys,

"Run!"I told Sam,as him and the Frogs ran and climbed through the hole.

Suddenly,half way out the hole,David grabbed my ankle,

"David,let go!"I told him,but he didn't listen,he just kept pulling me back down,

"I'm sorry,I didn't do anything!"I told him,Sam pulled me into the sunlight making David's hand flame up and let go.

We climbed out and ran out the cave,

"Mike,start the car!"Sam exclaimed,as he ran to the car to see Michael,Star and Laddie laid out in the back seat.

I moved Laddie and laid him in my lap getting in the backseat,

"We don't ride with Vampires."Edgar said,

"Fine,then stay here."I told him,with a glare.

Edgar and Alan's eyes went wide before jumping in the car,

"Burn rubber!"Edgar told Sam,who put the car in reverse and almost made the car go off the cliff,but he slammed on brakes,

"Christ!"Alan exclaimed,

"Burn rubber does not mean warp speed!"Sam told them,putting the car in drive before going off back home.

We got home,to have Nanook barking at us,

"Cool it,Nanook!"Sam and I exclaimed in union,

"Your dog knows a flesh-eater when he smells one."Edgar said,

"Take him outside,Sam."Michael told Sam and he did.

We started up the stairs when Grandpa stopped us,

"Michael."He said,making us stop in our tracks,

"Do you know the rule about filling up the car with gas when you take it without asking?"grandpa asked,

"No."Michael told him,

"Now,you do."Grandpa said back before walking back to his workshop.

We all sighed before running back upstairs into Sam's room.Where Michael,Star,Laddie and I were knocked out from being in the sun.

_'Meanwhile...'_

Sonya's tear that had fallen before and when Marko fell to the floor..the tear landed next to Marko and as the others went to sleep once more.The Tear healed Marko...


	15. Not The End

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

_A/N:Be prepared for a long chapter! and This is not the final one!_

* * *

Sam told Grandpa that 'Widow' Johnson wanted him for something and when he left,we got ready for what'll happen tonight.Like closing all the windows,putting tables behind the windows and Sam was mushing up some Garlic as the Frogs filled the tub with Holy water,

_'Not Paul too.'_I moaned inwardly,as I walked back into Sam's bedroom to see Star awake,with her hair all over her head,

"They'll be coming for Laddie and Me,won't they?"Star asked,

"They'll be coming for all of us,thanks to Edgar."I told her,glaring at Edgar as he walked into the room,but when he saw me glaring at him,he turned back into the bathroom.Star turned over to Laddie,

"Laddie,wake up."Star told him,and Laddie groaned waking up,rubbing his eyes in that cute little boy way,making me smile.

Laddie turned to me,looking at my left wrist,

"What's that on your wrist?"He asked,as I looked to see a Tribal/Native American mark on there,

"I don't know.Alan!"I called out,and Alan walked over to me,

"Yeah?"He asked,

"What's this?"I asked him,showing him my wrist,

"It's a Mating mark.If you drank blood of another vampire of the oppsitsite sex while having sex,he's your mate for eternity.But,if he dies or gets killed,it disappears."Alan told me,

"Dwayne."I said,closing my eyes,

"What's sex?"Laddie asked,

"Nothing,Laddie!"Star and I told him in union.

Nighttime came,and I watched as Edgar and Alan taught Sam how to use a Bow and Arrow.I closed my eyes,remembering that part of my dream that included an arrow.

Suddenly the wind picked up outside and Nanook began barking,

"Nanook!I left him outside!"Sam said,running out the door,

"Sam,wait!"Michael and I exclaimed,chasing after him,

"Sam,come back!"The Frogs told him staying by the door.

Sam got to Nanook and untied him when Michael and I got to him,

"Come on!"We told him running back to the door,

"Michael,they're coming!"Star exclaimed,seeing them flying towards us,as we ran.

We got inside and locked the door,

"Take them upstairs!"Michael told the Frogs,referring to Star and Laddie and they did what they were told.

Suddenly,Dwayne came through the wall and swang from lights,with a chuckle.He kicked Michael in the chest when he aimmed for Sam,

"Dwayne,leave my little brother alone!"I told him,

"Him and his friends killed Marko!"Dwayne said back,getting in my face,(Me:Their first fight as a couple..or sort of.)

"It wasn't him and don't you dare think it was me!"I told him,pushing him away hard as my face changed.Fangs in my mouth and my eyes changed from Blue to Gold,

"Why don't you kill the ones that killed Marko?"Dwayne asked me,as if he was ordering me with a smirk,

"No."I said,holding my head high,

"Why not?"He asked,

"Because,I don't want to become a killer."I told him,as a tear fall down my cheek once more.

Dwayne walked over to me and gently wiped the tear away as his face changed back to normal,

"Sonya.."He whispered my name,leaning in when I pushed him away and grabbed an arrow Sam had let go,

"Sam!"I exclaimed,as Dwayne's face went back to before and growled at Sam hitting the lights making them go out.

I looked around,blind as a bat in the dark.I made my way over to Sam and Michael,

"Sam,are you okay?"I asked him,

"Yeah.Your boyfriend's a jerk."Sam told me,as I felt like my skin was burning away,then I thought,

_'Paul..'_

Sam turned on a lamp and flashed it around to see where Dwayne was and couldn't find him,

"He's/I'm not a jerk."Dwayne and I said in union,when Dwayne had suddenly appeared,grabbing Sam and flying off with him towards the ceiling,

"Sam,Dwayne,stop it!"I told them,when Sam got his water gun and put Holy water in Dwayne's face making him drop Sam.

I caught Sam and let him down gently,as he walked off and grabbed something.

I turned around to see Dwayne swooping by and a arrow hit him,

"Dwayne!"I gasped,as he hit the floor.

Then Dwayne got up,chuckling unharmed,

"You missed,sucker."Dwayne told Sam,as Sam aimmed another one,

"Only once,pal."Sam said back,letting the arrow go and this time it hit the target,making Dwayne hit the stereo and was shot and electrcutied at the same time,

"NO,DWAYNE!"I screamed before Michael covered my head when Dwayne exploded,as I felt Dwayne's pain,as if it was happening to me.

Sam lefted up his head and smiled,

"Death by stereo."He said,as I felt normal,

"I'm human again."I said,looking at my wrist and saw the mark was gone.

Michael got both of us up and we ran up the stairs but stopped to see the kichten,which was being spilted with blood.

I push Sam upstairs,making him go and I followed him.

I heard something,and turned around to see David had pushed Michael down the stairs,

"David,stop!"I exclaimed,but he did something to push me into Sam's room and close the door.

I pounded on the door,as Sam and his friends talked,

"David!David!Let me out!"I screamed,before turning around to see Laddie come out from under the bed,

"Holy shit!It's the attack of Eddie Munster!Get him!"Alan said,as him and the others got up heading towards Laddie,when Star came out the closet,(Me:That's sounds bad for some reason.)

"Stop!Get away from him!Just stay away from him!"Star told them,

"He's just a little boy."I told them,walking into the converstion.

Laddie was struggling to kill the boys but Star held him back.

I walked into the bathroom to see Blood everywhere and the tub smoking,

"Oh my God..Paul."I said,kneeling down next to the tub,as a single tear fell into the Holy Garlic water.

(Me:Please,no flames about her crying too much.There's a reason for her tears.)

Suddenly,I felt like I was stabbed by..

"Antlers."I gasped,getting up running out the room down stairs to see David impaled by Antlers in Grandpa's workshop.I teared up at the site.

Star came down and gaped when Michael grabbed her,

"Don't let them see me like this."Michael told her,as the others came downstairs,but I wasn't listening to what they were saying.

I wiped away a tear that fell,before touching David's face softly,

"I'm sorry,this happened.To all of you.You guys,besides Maria,were the only friends I had here in Santa Carla.Now,your gone.I'm sorry."I said,before walking off to where Dwayne was.

Another tear fell from my cheek and landed on Dwayne's hand that laid on the floor.

I was so choked up when I got to Dwayne,I couldn't breath a word.

Then I heard Mom's voice,

"Sam?Michael?Sonya?"Mom asked out,

"I'll handle Mom."Sam said,before running off with the Frogs following.

I went into the shadows with Star and Michael,as Max walked over to David and looked as if he knew him.

Then Mom walked over,

"I don't want to hear another word out of you until I talk to Michael and Sonya."Mom said,before turning to see David and Max next to him,

"I'm sorry,Lucy.This is all my fault.David and my Boys misbehaved.I told you,boys need a mother."Max told her,taking off his glasses,

"Max,what are you talking about?"Mom asked,

"I knew it!Your the head vampire!"Sam said,over Mom's shoulder,

"Sam,don't start this again."Mom told him,as Star and I walked out the shadows,

"Your the secret,David was protecting."Star said,

"The one that turned him,centuries ago."I finished,

"Who's this?"Mom asked,referring to Star,

"But you passed the test."Alan said,

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house,you silly boy.It renders you powerless."Max told him,with a knowing look,

"Did you know that?"Sam asked Edgar,

"Of course.Everyone does."Edgar said,covering that he didn't know it.

Mom was looking around,

"Has everyone gone crazy?What's the matter with all of you?"Mom asked,

"It was you I was after,Lucy."Max told her,

"What?"Lucy asked,making me confused,

"I knew..if I could get Sonya and your boys into the family...there was no way you could say no."Max told her,

"Where's Michael?"Lucy asked,looking around,

"It was all going to be perfect,Lucy.Your children.'_turns to David's body'_and my boys.Just like one big happy family."Max said,still looking at David

"Great.the Blood-sucking brady bunch!"Edgar said,as Max turned around and looked Demonic,

"But,I still want you Lucy!I haven't changed my mind about that."Max told her.

Then Michael appeared,

"I didn't invite you in this time,Max."Michael said,before jumping on him,but Max pushing him upstairs over the rail.

Then Star tried to stop him by using a poker but,Max pushed her to the floor.

The Frogs tried but failed.

Then,Sam and I tried and,Max had Sam in the choke hold while grabbing my hair,holding his free hand to Mom,

"Don't fight,Lucy.It's so much better if you don't fight."Max told her,

"Mom,don't!"Sam and I said in union,

"I'm sorry."Mom said,taking Max's hand.

Max leaned into her neck when Grandpa's horn was heard.

Max,let go of Sam and I as we ran out the way and grandpa drov ethrought the wall with a giant stake and it went into Max and he exploded when he hit the fireplace.

Everyone started coughing seeing that they were coverd in black soot,

"It's over!"Star said,hugging Michael as Laddie came downstairs,

"Star!"He exclaimed,

"Laddie."Star said,getting up,going towards him.

Mom came over to Sam,Michael and I and hugged the crad out of us.

She looked over at Grandpa as he just ignore her and went got a root beer,

"Dad?"Mom asked,him as we followed him into the kichten,which was now messed up,

"One thing about living in Santa Carla I never could stomach,all the damn vampires."Grandpa told us,after taking a sig of his drink.

Michael,Sam and I looked eachother and sighed.

But.

Unknown to us.

It wasn't The End..


	16. Black Velvet and the First Ever LostGirl

_Disclaimer:I don't own anything Lost Boys...But I wish I owned Dwayne..I only own Sonya._

* * *

Two days ago,we killed Max and the Lost Boys,we started cleaning up the house.Michael and Star have been together while cleaning,stealing kisses from eachother,making me miss Dwayne more then ever.

Then the someone knocked on the door and Grandpa went to get it.

_'Grandpa's pov'_

Someone knocked on the door and I went to get it.

I opened it to see a Blonde boy in a Black fishnet shirt standing there,

"Can I help you?"I asked him,

"Hi,can you give your grand-daughter a message for me?"He asked,

"What sort of mesage?"I asked back,

"Just that a few friends of hers want to see her tonight,on the boardwalk by the marry-go-round."He told me,before walking to his bike by his three friends.Two other blondes and a brunette riding off.

_'End Grandpa's pov'_

_'Normal/Sonya aka my pov'_

Grandpa walked back in,as I looked up,

"Who was it,Grandpa?"I asked him,

"A guy wanted me to tell you that a few friends wanted to see you tonight by the Marry-go-round on the boardwalk."Grandpa said,walking past me,

"Really?"I asked,and he nodded.

Then Laddie walked up to me,

"Sam told me that you sing.Can you sing a song for all of us?"Ladie asked,referring to Mom,Michael,Star,Sam and the Frogs,

"Umm."I didn't know what to say,

"Come on,Sonya!"Star urged,

"Sing 'Black Velvet'!"Sam said,

"You always sing that one good."Michael said,smiling,

"Okay!"I told them,before clearing my throat before singing.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the victrola up high  
Mama's dancing with baby on her shoulder  
The Sun is setting like molasses in the sky.  
The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything.  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for._

_Black velvet and that little boy smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
Black velvet if you please._

_Up in Memphis the music's like a heat wave  
White lightning, bound to drive you wild.  
Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle  
The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true.  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for._

_Black velvet and that little boy smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
Black velvet if you please._

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you.  
In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon,  
What could you do?_

_Black velvet and that little boy smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
Black velvet if you please._

_Black velvet and that little boy smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
Black velvet if you please.  
If you please  
If you please._

I finished and smiled slightly,

"Where's Alannah Myles?!"Grandpa asked,looking around since he had a crush on the singer,

"No where,Grandpa."I told him,

"Sonya was singing."Michael said,as he nodded and went back into the Kichten.

I smiled looking down at the Key necklace Dwayne had given me,when I realized that Black Velvet was the color of his eyes.

I cleaned up before going out later that night.

I rode with Mom since Star was riding with Michael on his bike to the Boardwalk.

I walked to the Merry-go-Round nervous about what might happen when I saw a familer head of Curly Blonde hair,

"Marko!"I exclaimed,running over hugging him,

"Hey Sonya!"Marko said back,hugging me back.

I pulled out the hug to see,David and Paul,

"But,I thought.."I whispered,before I felt someone hold me from behind,

"Your tears brought us back.We're human."Someone whispered in my ear.

I turned around to see,

"Dwayne!"I exclaimed,hugging him and kissing him,

"Group hug!"Paul said,making me laugh when he joined in on the hug.

Michael and Star were passing by when they saw me with the Boys,

"Sonya,get over here!"Michael told me,storming over,

"Michael,no!They're human."I told him,defending my Boyfriend and friends,

"She's right,Michael.We are."David told him.

As Hard-headed Michael could be,he got over it but kept his eyes on the Lost Boys to see if they would do anything that they shouldn't.

Marko and Paul grabbed me,so that I was between them,

"You're the First ever Lost Girl,Sonya."Paul said,

"Minus Star."Marko finished,

"I'm glad I am."I said giggling,before kissing Dwayne again longer then before.


	17. Epilogue

_Epilogue:1991_

I was coming home from College for Spring Break and most of my Classmates went to the Beach when I wanted to lay down and relax back home.

I knocked on the door,when I got there to see 16 year old Sam open the door,

"Sammy!"I exclaimed,hugging him,

"Sonya!"He said back,before covering my eyes,

"What are you doing?"I asked,as he pushed me into the house,

"Just trust me."Sam told me,before stopping me by pulling my hair,

"That hurt!"I said,when he uncovered my eyes for me to see a Banner with 'Welcome Home,Sonya!' on it and saw Mom holding a cake,Grandpa,Star,13 year old Laddie,Michael,David,Paul,Marko and Dwayne standing by it,

"WELCOME HOME!"They told me,making me smile,

"Okay,who's idea was it?"I asked,looking around,

"It was Paul's idea!"Everyone said except for Paul,who grinned big,

"Oh,Paul!Thank you!"I said,hugging him,

"No problem,Li'l Sis."Paul said back.

Then Mom pulled me back and pushed me towards Dwayne,

"I think Dwayne has something to ask you."She told me,making me confused while blushing.After dating Dwayne for two years,he can still make me blush,

"Ummm.Sonya..I was wondering if you..uhh."Dwayne was stuttering,

"Spit it out!"Marko said,making Dwayne glare at him before looking back at me as he got down on one knee,

"Will you marry me?"Dwayne asked,taking my hand and putting a familer Diamond ring on my ring finger,

"You gave him Mom's wedding ring?"Mom asked Grandpa,who nodded.

I smiled,before kissing Dwayne,

"Is that a yes?"He asked,when I broke the kiss,

"Abso-fucking-lutly."I told him,kissing him again as everyone laughed from what I said.

Three Months later,we had the wedding on the Cliff,just by 'The Lost Cave'.

The next year in 92,I gave birth to a baby Girl,Nina Lucinda Red-river.

Dwayne was happy as ever when he laid eyes on our little girl.


	18. URGENT NOTICE!

**Hey there Fangbangers!**

**I just recently noticed that the chapters**

**in this fic have missing words after seeing**

**most of the reviews asking about that.**

**Now, I am going to try to go through each chapter**

**and edit it to where it's nice and full.**

**Because I don't want one of my best fics on here**

**to look shabby with missing words and half**

**finished sentences!**

**But I'm going to try and juggle it**

**with my college work, typing up the new**

**chapter for my Game of Thrones fic and**

**a little rping on the side.**

**Please be patient and know that I'm doing my best!**

**Laters y'all!**

**~Issi Targaryen**


End file.
